


And that the sun will shine

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: It is a very pretty scene that Thor comes across - a mother rocking and singing to a small babe cradled in their arms - or it would be if it were not his erstwhile brother who holds the child, who signs sweet songs.





	And that the sun will shine

**Author's Note:**

> Loki finds a baby on the Asgardians ship and steals it.
> 
> Or how Thor and Loki adopt a daughter.

Loki is missing.

 

Thor notices it at dinner time. It’s the first time he’s had without some crisis or worry distracting him. Thor chews his meal thoughtfully, his mind still racing as he mulls over todays problems, and he looks around the room and finds something new to worry about. 

 

Loki isn’t with them.

 

Thor swallows his mouthful of food.

 

Loki is a picky eater. He might have turned his nose up at the meal on offer tonight and simply magicked himself something else.

 

Thor decides that is most likely and returns his focuses to his meal, refusing to let Loki’s absence distract him further. He has enough issues already.

 

**

 

Loki does not come to his room that night. 

 

Thor lies awake in the dark and waits for his brother’s footsteps, for Loki’s weight on the bed beside him, but there is nothing. 

 

They have slept in each others arms every night since Loki returned to him, as they did when they were children, before they left their nursery behind, but now Loki is gone. 

 

Thor swallows down the desire to rip the ship apart searching for him. 

 

He will not chase after Loki again. 

 

**

 

His resolve lasts three days. 

 

It’s too easy to slip back into old patterns and Thor knows Loki is somewhere on the ship, doing something, plotting something. Not having his brother by his side reminds him of the chaos Loki causes when they’re apart. 

 

Thor is uneasy without Loki’s presence by his side and in his bed. 

 

He has not slept well without Loki to hold. He needs the lullaby of Loki’s breathing to bring him peace. He needs Loki to share his secrets with, his fears and his hopes for their people. He needs Loki’s sharp, twisted mind to see the answers Thor has missed. He needs the moments were Loki kisses his brow and tells Thor to stop worrying, to quiet his thoughts and go to sleep. It is odd to think that Loki, who’s mind never stops, whose thoughts torment him, can bring Thor such calm. Thor thought he was bringing Loki the same -Loki smiles so often in his sleep; Thor has lain awake watching him and seen the serenity in his brother’s face. 

 

They have been good for each other, but now Loki is gone and Thor is searches for him. 

 

**

 

It is a very pretty scene that Thor comes across - a mother rocking and singing to a small babe cradled in their arms - or it would be if it were not his erstwhile brother who holds the child, who signs sweet songs. 

 

Thor has had to venture into the bowls of the ship to find Loki’s hiding place. Loki is a magpie, choosing things he likes and feathering his nest with them. He has found a lot to like in this ship - enough to make himself his own room away from Thor. 

 

It makes Thor’s heart ache. 

 

The baby gurgles and Loki hushes it softly, raising the child up  to press a kiss to the little face. 

 

Loki has always done as he wishes, but this is strange even for him. He left Thor and their bed to hide here with a child; a child that Loki must have stolen, but to what purpose? 

 

“Three days is impressive,” Loki says, cutting through Thor’s thoughts. “I expected to see you before now.”

 

He looks at Thor expectantly and Thor is ashamed that he imagined Loki did not know he was there. Of course Loki would have cast wards. 

 

“What mischief are you planning now?” he asks, gesturing to Loki and the baby he cradles protectively in his arms.

 

“No mischief,” Loki says, his cheeks growing pink. “She has no one. She is a lost child, a foundling. I asked Heimdall before I took her and she has no living kin.”

 

Thor groans. 

 

“You cannot simply take children, Loki. She is not a toy. You cannot discard her when you grow bored of this whim.”

 

“I did not take her to be a toy,” Loki says angrily. “She is mine.I will raise her, I will love her. I will be her mother and her father.” 

 

Thor is reminded of a bear guarding its cubs as Loki glares at him, body hunched protectively over the bundle in his arms. Loki will attack him if Thor threatens what he has built here. 

 

“This is why you left my bed,” Thor says. 

 

“You can hardly be King and take care of a child. You have duties, responsibilities. She cries through the night,” Loki says quietly. 

 

“I do not sleep at night without you,” Thor confesses. 

 

Loki looks at him, his eyes soft.  Thor sees the dark circles under them that tell of Loki’s own sleepless nights.

 

“It is hard,” Loki says quietly. “She is a miserable baby, but I have loved her since I held her. I was helping the healers in the infirmary and they put her into my arms to see if she would take her bottle from me. She did, although she spit most of it back up on me after.”

 

“May I hold her?” Thor asks, holding his arms out.

 

Loki looks as if he will refuse, but then, unexpectedly, he stands. He places the child carefully in Thor’s arms, moving Thor’s hands to cradle her so her head is supported. She looks up at Thor with large blue eyes and Thor feels the love that he imagines Loki must have felt. It washes over him, swallowing him completely. He loves as if this were his own child Loki placed in his arms. 

 

“You must both come back,” Thor says. “I will raise her with you. You should not do this alone, not when I want to help you.” 

 

“People will talk,” Loki says. He leans against Thor, looking down at the child. His smile is beautiful.

 

Thor nods. He cannot stop talk. 

 

“We should give them something to talk about,” Loki continues.

 

He raises his head and Thor meets him halfway. Their kiss is slow, gentle, exploring each other and this new dimension. 

 

Thor has always loved Loki. He has always wanted Loki by his side, but their past has been too fractured, too painful to allow for too much hope. 

 

Now, though, Thor sees that Loki is changing. 

 

It seems the most natural thing in the world to take this step and make their relationship anew. 

 

The baby screams then and Loki breaks the kiss, laughing breathlessly.

 

“She’ll want feeding,” he says. 

 

He takes the child from Thor and settles himself back down in the nest he has made for himself and his child. He brings forth a bottle from the thin air and offers the teat to the baby. She takes it and drinks greedily. 

 

“I named her,” Loki says, glancing at Thor.

 

“What?” Thor asks. 

 

“Thyra,” Loki says.

 

_ Like Thunder. _

 

Loki named his child after him. If that does not start tongues wagging, Thor thinks, nothing will. 

 

“It is a good name. Thyra Lokisdottir,” Thor says.

 

He bends to catch Loki’s lips in another kiss.

 

“But the next one must be Thorsdottir,” he murmurs. 


End file.
